My Solider
by wwerroxs
Summary: ONESHOT. Randy's coming home to his beautiful wife and baby :


**just a Oneshot, hope you guys enjoy!  
>Review ;)<br>**_Maria P.O.V_

I walked over to the stove and continued stirring the pot of vegetables. It was finally the day when Randy was to come home. I was seeing my husband after five months. I can't believe I even survived these past months without him. Being a wife of a solider isn't as easy as it seems. Heck, its not easy at all. But I know it's what he does and misses both me and our nine month baby boy Hayden. Randy had to leave when Hayden was just 4 months.

Just as I was about to take the chicken out of the oven, I heard Hayden crying over the baby monitor that lay on the counter. I turned the oven off and rushed upstairs to check on Hayden. I entered the nursery and saw Hayden sitting in his crib crying.

"Aww my little baby" I said coming to pick him up. "Don't worry mommy's here" I said patting his back. I kissed his head and took him downstairs.

"Your probably hungry my baby" I said smiling at him, he giggled while clapping his hands.

"I'll take that as a yes" I chuckled. I went over to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle I made earlier.

I went to the couch, and sat cross legged with Hayden in my arms, and put the bottle in his mouth. I smiled looking at my beautiful baby. He completely looked like Randy except he had my big eyes. "Your finally going to see your daddy" I said kissing his forehead. I just watched him until his big green eyes started to close slowly. He looked just like an angel when he slept. I slowly took him up the stairs and put him in his crib and put his favorite Winnie the pooh blanket over him.

I went back downstairs and finished making Randy's favorite dinner; Chicken stew fry. It was getting dark and Randy still hadn't come yet. He told me not to come pick him up from the airport, because he was going to come with the captain. I begged him to let me, but he refused. I looked at the clock and it stroke 10; I sighed knowing he was supposed to come at 8. I was starting to get worried, and he didn't have a phone on him so i couldn't contact him. I walked around the dining table, my eyes glued to the door. When was he coming? I hope everything's okay. I went over to the couch and sat on the couch and turned the tv on; I was getting sleepy, but I had to stay up. I looked one last time on the clock it was 1:30, then I started to doze off..

_No one's P.O.V _

"Sir, that's the house" Randy said pointing to his house.

"Oh alright" The captain said slowing down in front of the house.

Randy gets out of the car and grab his suitcase from the back. "Thanks sir, why don't you come inside" he asks.

"Maybe some other time, its already late I should head home and so should you" he said smiling.

"Alright, thanks once again sir" Randy said holding his hand out giving him a handshake. They both shook hands and Randy runs to the porch.

"Shit" he said looking at the door. "They both must be sleeping, and I dont want to wake-"

"RANDYY" he heard Maria's voice. The door swung open and Maria attacked him with a hug.

"Baby" he said wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up into the house with his suitcase. He closed the door behind him and hugged her tight.

"I missed you soo much" she said tears in her eyes.

He cups her face and kisses her. "I missed you like crazy" he said wiping her tears, and his eyes getting teary too.

"And Hayden too, how is he?" Randy said holding her waist.

"He's good, why don't you go see for yourself, while I heat up the food" she said with a smile while wiping his tears.

"Alright, mhhm its been a long time since I've eaten my wife's amazing food" he winked at her before heading up the stairs.

"Too top that off its your favorite too" she said.

_Randy's P.O.V_

I walked up the stairs looking at the photo frames in the hallway. I was so glad I was home, I missed them both so much. I walked past my room and walked really slowly to Hayden's room. I opened the door slowly and went inside. Oh how many memories that nursery brought back. How me and John spent the whole day trying to repaint the nursey because Maria didnt like the color. Or how me and Ria argued over the baby names. My heart felt so happy at that moment. Anyways, the sweet smell of Johnson's baby lotion and powder filled the air. I walked over to his crib and saw him sleeping with his favorite Winnie the Pooh blanket that he never slept without. He was so big, well obviously the last time I saw him he was only 4 months. He was so beautiful, I slowly picked him up and held him in my arms.

"Hayden" I said a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I love you so much" I said kissing his forehead. I just held him in my arms, watching him sleep. I kissed his cheek once more and slowly put him back in his crib, with his blanket on.

_No one's P.O.V_

After freshening up Randy went downstairs, now in gray sweats and a white tee shirt. Coming downstairs he could smell the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Mhm it smells delicious" he said coming inside the kitchen. Maria smiles as he comes close to her and wraps his arms around her. She puts her hand on his cheek.

"He's big now" Randy said.

"Yeah he is, he's already crawling now too" She smiled to herself. "Soon he'll be walking too."

"Yeah, and I'm not going to miss that. I've already missed his first word, which im dying to see on video" he smiled.

"Randy- " Maria said with a sigh. "When are you stationed to go back"

"Maria, baby I just came back lets not talk about this okay" he said.

"I'm sorry" she said tears coming down her cheek, "Its just so hard to stay away from you" she said crying harder.

"Baby" he said pulling her in for a hug. "You don't think its hard for me? Staying away from my beautiful wife and baby that I love soo much? Well it is so hard. You have no idea. But lets not worry about this now when were here together. Isn't that what matters the most?"

"Yeah i'm sorry" she said wiping her tears and then smiling at him. "I love you."

"I love you too" he said kissing the top of her forehead. "Now can I taste this amazing food my wife made me?"

Maria giggles, "Go right ahead and don't forget to compliment it" she said sitting in the chair next to his.

He smiles, and takes a bite. "mhhhhhmm" he said closing his eyes in delite. "babe its delicous" he said with a smile.

Maria smiles and puts her hand through his hair and ear, he takes her hand and kisses it..

After eating they both head upstairs to their bedroom. The bedroom was quite big, the king sized bed in the middle, with the plasma TV on the wall, the door to the bathroom and walk in closet was on the side. The dresser was on the other side next to the balcony filled with Maria's perfumes, lotions and other things.

"AHH" Randy said flopping on the King sized bed. "Sleeping in my comfortable bed today."

Maria chuckles, "I would be excited too"

"But even more exciting, is sleeping with you" he said taking her hand and pulling her ontop of him.

"Hmm that does sound more exciting" she said seductively giving him a peck on the lips. "But after I go change" she said.

"Okay" he said clutching onto her tighter.

"Meaning you have to let me go" she chuckled.

"Oh right" he said smiling while letting her going.

Maria goes to the bathroom to change. Randy sits up and lays on the headboard of the bed. He looks to the little dresser next to the bed and sees a picture of him, Maria and Hayden the day Hayden was born in the hospital. He smiles and picks it up, while recalling that beautiful day. Maria comes out in pajamas and is putting her hair in a bun. "Whatcha looking at" she said coming on the bed.

Randy smiles, and shows her the picture before putting it back on the dresser. She smiles and lays next to him.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday" Maria said her head on his chest. "So much pain but it was all worth it any day."

"Yeah and you made me the happiest man alive that day, well other than our wedding day."

Maria smiles and gets up alittle to kiss him, "Alright good night my soldier, you must be sleepy" she said looking in his eyes before laying back down.

"Good night Beautiful" he said putting his arm around her stomach and kissing the side of her head..


End file.
